


More

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cum Inflation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY <a href="http://general-grey.tumblr.com/">ANNA</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [ANNA](http://general-grey.tumblr.com/)

Snare had a pretty mouth under his mask, it looked even nicer when his thin lips were stretched over Fortress Maximus’s spike. The size of it never failed to make Snare moan. At either end, Fortress Maximus’s spike always pleased him and, as he’d already proved that evening, Snare couldn’t get enough. 

Fortress Maximus stiffened again, a deep, aching throb in his groin pushed transfluid into his spike. Snare’s teeth grazed his spike lightly as he angled his helm and put himself in a position at which was the best for guzzling the huge volume of fluid when Max came. 

Snare breathed in deeply through his nose. He smelled nothing but the tang of Maximus’s clammy interface. As his cheeks filled they bulged and Snare closed his eyes, moaning again when he swallowed and Max jerked. Another jet of fluid hit Snare’s tongue and washed down his throat to the pit of his tanks where it settled and warmed Snare comfortably.

It had been a truly indulgent hour for the pair of them. The supplements Snare had passed Fortress Maximus over the dinner table had certainly done as they’d claimed on the packaging and given Snare a means of indulging his dirty little fantasy. Fortress Maximus was into it as much as Snare, but his need to continually release himself boarded on urgency as his production of transfluid increased in volume and made the modest reservoir inside him pinch and strain to accommodate the hefty load.

After his fifth climax, Max was finally feeling more settled and his transfluid store no longer heaved in distress as he’d shifted much of it into Snare, who stomached the load beautifully and still begged for more even when his mouth was stuffed.

It was clear from Snare’s body language that he wasn’t ready for this to be over. Fortress Maximus was sitting on the edge of the berth, knees spread apart and Snare arched between them gulping around Maximus’s girth, shifting his aft for that subtle allure that always made him undeniable to Max. 

Max threw his helm back and, as the last squirt of fluid left him, his spike slipped free of Snare’s mouth and the fluid splashed Snare’s face. Even though there was never any pressure to take more than what was possible, Snare always endeavoured to wrap his lips further around Maximus’s spike and tonight he’d succeeded and breaching his intake and making his throat sore. Fortress Maximus heard Snare clear away the grogginess with a cough and looked down at the little mech smearing transfluid further across his cheeks instead of wiping it clean. 

Fortress Maximus panted as he admired the sight. Snare’s stomach was stretched and filled his lap, weighed down by the hefty volume of transfluid Fortress Maximus had deposited at both ends. Snare looked flushed in the face, his lips were swollen and when he whined up at Fortress Maximus Snare made his overfull belly jiggle 

Max stretched forward, and heaved Snare off the ground, marvelling at the extra weight Snare carried. He pulled Snare into his lap and Snare sat with his legs splayed across Fortress Maximus’s thighs, panting, and Max felt Snare’s soft breaths strike his lips ahead of Snare’s mouth, before he lunged forward and kissed Max hard and desperately, sweeping his tongue across Maximus’s teeth and transferring the taste of salty transfluid and spike. 

Against his mouth, Snare felt Fortress Maximus draw in a sharp hiss and knew he was about to pull away. Max’s hands had found Snare’s stomach and pressed down so, so gently. The orb was malleable, but not without some resistance. As Maximus’s hand forced the shape to flatten, the gallons of fluid pumped inside Snare had no where to disburse to as Fort Max had stuffed Snare’s valve with a plug so dense and thick it stretched Snare’s valve callipers flat.

“You’re so… _round,_ ” Max allowed the swell of Snare’s abdomen to grow back into its original shape, and Snare hissed in some relief. Fortress Maximus guided Snare’s hips as Snare started to squirm, rubbing his swollen, aching valve against Fortress Maximus, spreading the slow dribble of fluids escaping his valve and giving his aching nub some tenuous stimulation. Snare still craved more. 

“Aren’t you full yet?” Max massaged slow circles across Snare’s bloated sides and pinched at the saggy lumps of flexible fibre that spooled over Snare’s hips. 

Snare’s face wrinkled, he grizzled and shook his head from side of side, hands reaching in a grabby motion for Fortress Maximus’s spike and encouraged the length to grow to its fullest and thickest size. 

“Please, Max, please, one more… one more and I’ll be happy.”

Fortress Maximus’s lips twisted. 

“I don’t know,” the duress he was forcing on Snare’s frame was making his distended middle feel unusually hot to touch, “You’ve taken a lot… more than I thought you” - 

Fortress Maximus’s concern was cut off by a loud keen and Snare began roughly bouncing in Maximus’s lap and jerking Max’s spike as he moved. Each time Snare sunk back down, Fort Max shuddered at the sound of Snare’s fluid-inflated gut slapping against his thighs and Max’s arousal thirsted to test the limits of Snare’s insatiable craving. How big would he want to get? How big _could_ he get? 

Size had never been an issue for mech like Fortress Maximus, but for a small mech, a flyer with a frame purposely designed to be light and agile, Fortress Maximus could only imagine the heady delight Snare experienced when he felt weight hanging off his torso, grounding him, making him feel less empty inside. 

“Go on then… not on your back this time though, hands and knees.” 

Snare was gleeful. Despite his eagerness, his movements were cumbersome and sluggish. Gravity had more of an effect now and Snare was feeling it tenfold, but as he slowly crawled onto the berth, with his ball-like middle swaying under him, Snare still felt sexy. He saw Fortress Maximus giving him that hungry look and arched his back, pushing his aft out further and belly lower, begging, the rim of the thick plug peeping lewdly between the flushed swell of Snare’s valve lips.

Before Max twisted the thing out, Max licked at it, tracing its outline and sampling the sparse mixture of his fluids and Snare’s beading the edge of the toy. Apparently the seal wasn’t entirely dribble-proof, but Maximus didn’t mind - it added to the appeal of Snare’s pert aft stuck high in the air, marked with streaks of blue paint and dried fluid. 

“Max…” Snare sighed softly into the berth, his hands curling against the berth when he felt Maximus’s fingers start to pry at the slippery rim of the plug, easing it gently from Snare’s aft. 

As it slid free, Snare’s valve squeezed tight and a thick ooze of fluid flowed out of his aft, following the suction of the firmly inserted plug. 

“Bend forward,” Maximus’s order was accompanied by his hand pressing between Snare’s wings. They let gravity help trap all the fluid inside and Snare felt the weight of it slosh forward. His valve was well adjusted, Maximus still pushed in with gentle ease and savoured the squelch and suckle of Snare’s insides convulsing around him. The shape of Maximus’s spike showed under Snare’s plating. Statistically it should’ve been hard for Maximus to fit half of his length inside Snare, but with practice they’d managed to squeeze more than three quarters of it inside Snare’s tender orifice and Max couldn’t bare to image what it’d be like to wear Snare like a glove, the thought alone made his interface throb and urge him just to _try_ and sneak a little more inside - but Snare was already far too full, about to get even fuller as Fortress Maximus rocked forward and back. 

The weight in Snare’s body crashed around like turbulent waves, his distorted middle swayed and Snare felt so heavy, so weighed down, his eyes rolled to the top of his head in the sweetest euphoria. 

Snare got louder, his gasps becoming wheezes and then pleas for…

“More, more **_more!_** ” His greed was a turn on, and Fortress Maximus took the encouragement and caught Snare’s thigh, hiking it higher, the angle forcing Snare’s body to squeeze down on his spike tighter as he pushed into Snare time and time again, each stroke sadly pushing a little transfluid out of Snare’s overfull valve, but the delicious, succulent squelch made the loss bearable and as both of them reached the verge of overloading again, Snare squeezed his stomach hard. 

“M-ah”- Snare’s spike began to splutter a pathetic spittle against his rounded middle, but Max interrupted with a choked-off roar. 

Gnashing his teeth, Fortress Maximus churned another gush of fluids into Snare and instinctively pressed his spike in deeper, feeling the roof of Snare’s valve resist. The intensity impeded Snare’s own overload, he gasped and wailed and clawed his hands across the berth, all the while chanting praise for Max and his spike and his endless stream of transfluid stuffing Snare to his ultimate and most craved capacity. 

This time, Snare stopped howling for more. He panted and savoured how stretched and sore he felt - it was the good kind of sore: spent and almost satisfied. When Fortress Maximus sluggishly removed himself and rolled Snare like a barrel onto his back - the weight of Snare’s middle nearly crushed him as all of the fluid gravity had trapped inside suddenly sloshed toward his valve.

Maximus’s knuckles lacked the effectiveness of the plug, but his hand stemmed some of the flow. Snare began to whine when he felt Max begin to tease his nub, deliberately pressing against it when he knew Snare couldn’t bare any more pressure. 

“Please, Max,” Snare’s face was screwed up tight and desperate, “Please let me overload.” 

Grinning, Max bent forward, and kissed the flushed tip of Snare’s stubby spike. He enjoyed being the sole provider of Snare’s extended pleasure, and how easily he could make Snare twitch. Fortress Maximus leaned further forward and pushed his lips into Snare’s middle, feeling subtle vibrations of tension and the gurgling spasms of the transfluid bubbling underneath.

“Max? What’re you - _AH-A!”_  

Squeals filled the room, Fortress Maximus bulged his cheeks and blasted air against Snare’s swollen stomach, the tickling sensation made Snare jump against the berth, shooting a sudden blast of fluid from his valve. Fort Max felt its warm presence drizzling down his knuckles, and when he finished tormenting Snare, he lapped at the fluid and called Snare delicious. 

Heat filled Snare’s face and his legs fell further apart, begging for the finale. 

Fortress Maximus put his mouth on Snare’s valve, his lips so big he could cover the whole array and suck, dribbling the fluid that rushed out down his chin and groaning so low and loud Snare’s body shook, then seized up tight as he felt Maximus’s tongue curl into his valve. Max was rewarded with another mouthful of thick fluid, but the protrusion of Snare’s middle had scarcely deflated, and Fortress Maximus had been caressing the bump so tenderly Snare didn’t expect him to suddenly bare down. The pressure grew momentally and Snare’s optics bulged out of his head as the flow of fluid out of his valve left Snare’s body in a flash flood as Fortress Maximus took to sucking on Snare’s spike until it throbbed in his mouth and spilled a much lesser amount of fluid into Maximus, which he swallowed and then swallowed again as Snare shrunk against his tongue. The flow of fluid rushing out of Snare faltered between his valves chaotic spasms and when it dwindled entirely Snare was left gasping and shivering in the cooling puddle. 

When the initial black-out of pleasure subsided, Snare’s eyes focused on Fortress Maximus’s face and the fiendish smile he wore. 

“Satisfied?” Max asked. Snare stretched and purred, one hand rubbing soothing circles across the sagging bulge of his middle. He was too tired to speak, and fortunately Fortress Maximus’s powers of perception were wise enough to perceive Snare’s answer. 

He scooped Snare out of the puddle and passed him over to the dry side of the berth then looked back at the aftermath and sighed. 

“I suppose I better take care of this mess?” 

They shared a look and grinned. Snare would volunteer to assist, but presently, he was only capable of yawning. 

“Thank you, Max,” Snare sighed, catching Maximus’s hand as he eased off the berth and pressing a soft kiss to Maximus’s knuckles. Fortress Maximus’s face twitched and he stroked his hand across Snare’s cheeks. 

“You’re a mess, Snare.” But secretly they both knew, that cleaning up was the best part. 

 


End file.
